


Twice Gifted

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulets, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Cas gives Dean a present that turns out to be just like a present he's already received before.





	Twice Gifted

When Dean finally reveals what’s beneath the wrapping Cas had given him, he stands shocked, eyes wide, mouth open. He has so many questions but can’t seem to express any of them.

“Cas… I…” he starts, then stops. Castiel comes to sit by him on the bed. Dean takes a deep breath in, lets it out, and then begins again.

“I thought this was gone. How did you… Where did you even…” Well so much for trying to get it out.

“It’s not the same one,” Cas says, and for some reason, that brings on a wave of relief over Dean. When he looks at it more closely, he can tell it’s not the same. The eyes are carved differently, has shorter horns than the original, a different engraving at the top than the other. 

It still, at first glance though, looks like that amulet. He stares at it in his hand, remembers the one that was supposed to lead them to God all those years ago. The one Sam had given him as a Christmas present all those years ago, that Bobby had said was special, brought protection.

It hadn’t turned out to be either in the end, but it had still meant something to Dean despite the disappointment the amulet had brought him, the hope he had gotten only to have it dashed. It had been from Sammy and he’d worn it faithfully all those years, and that’s what made it special.

To be honest, it had been so long he’d forgotten about it, remembered throwing it out when Cas had told him it was useless and didn’t think on it anymore. They had too much other crap to deal with that the sentimentality of it had disappeared and he didn’t want to keep it any longer; it was a reminder of their failure of not getting the help they needed or wanted, and he didn’t want that.

Now, though, when he looks at it, knowing that it’s only a replica, that this really is just a necklace and not some charm or beacon or detector of god, he finds that sentimentality seeping back in. Remembers all those years ago when he had taken it from Sam’s hands and unwrapped it, put it around his neck, seeing the same thing again but now with Cas.

“You don’t have to wear it,” Cas says, voice worried. “I saw it in a shop and it reminded me… so I just got it. But it’s not… If it’s too much, you don’t--”

Dean silences Cas with a kiss, causing Cas to melt into it, all the anxiety and nervousness he had shown earlier as he’d given Dean the present disappearing. 

“Thanks, Cas. I’m glad you got it and gave it to me.”

Cas smiles and nods, and Dean kisses him again because he wants to and he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
